


Dreams

by Cytosine



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytosine/pseuds/Cytosine
Summary: Desmond isn't a lucid dreamer.AC III-ish.





	

Desmond isn't a lucid dreamer. He'll wake up with puddles on his pillow and salt on his tongue, but never with the memories of his dreams. He never recalls the sunsets (on the roof of the Bureau/Leo's workshop/the trees of the Frontier).

He wakes up crying for forgotten memories: people/places/sights/moments, and he knows that outside his dreams, he will never see them (again).

If he could remember, Desmond thinks, he would never be able to bear those long-lost memories of long-dead men. He knows that if he ever remembers those beautiful dreams, he would shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 100 Characters: 567  
> I was thinking about the past, and how different the world must have been, and the sunsets, without industrialization and climate change and light pollution and whatnot. And the AC world/scenery, which is just so beautiful. I always get super nostalgic? heartsick? deja vu-ish? over imagery like this. Welp, there you go, instant drabble material. Not quite angst, but not at all fluffy.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr as Cytosine.


End file.
